Speak Now
by keep-me-posted
Summary: When Jimmy Neutron unknowingly agrees to be the best man to Cindy Vortex's fiancee, the bride starts having second thoughts. JN OneShot.


**A/N**: Thought I'd take a chance and write a fanfic over my seemingly new Jimmy Neutron obsession. It's been a while since I wrote anything, so I hope this isn't too bad. Thanks for reading!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Jimmy Neutron or any of its characters.

* * *

Jimmy Neutron stood in front of the full-length mirror in one of the many abandoned rooms he happened upon, readjusting his tie for probably the ninth time now. No, it had been exactly nine times. Repetition was sort of a habit of his.

He had no reason to be nervous, of course. He may have been getting ready for a wedding, but it wasn't like it was his wedding or anything. He had been asked to be the best man of said wedding by an old classmate, Brandon, only two weeks earlier.

Jimmy himself didn't really remember Brandon, as the only people he ever remembered hanging out with at school were Carl and Sheen, but he must have made an impression on the guy, one way or another, to be asked to such a thing.

Either that, or everyone else he asked had busy lives and were therefore unavailable.

It wasn't until a couple days ago that Jimmy had found out just who Brandon was marrying, which might have explained why he was practically choking himself while fixing his tie for now the tenth time in the last hour.

Suddenly, the very reason for his nervousness stepped into the room, quietly knocking on the open door frame, just out of politeness. She had no intentions of leaving, whether he allowed her in or not. Not that he would have refused.

Jimmy didn't bother turning around, but rather watched her from the mirror he was now staring intently at. "Vortex," He said, thankful his voice didn't crack at all, despite it's lack of use over the last few hours. "What's the matter? Need yet another person to tell you how gorgeous you look in your dress?"

He spun around now, giving her a fair judgment, though he couldn't imagine her looking bad. She was the bride, after all. And with her green eyes, blonde hair, and pale skin, it was obvious just how beautiful she looked in white.

Cindy didn't even bother pretending she had heard his joke. She bit her lip, and ruffled her dress, grabbing tiny fistfuls of the fabric. "I think I'm having second thoughts."

Jimmy felt his throat close up and he had a sudden urge to readjust his tie again. "What?"

He thought perhaps he had heard her wrong – he must have! But the look she gave him clearly stated that what he thought he heard was correct. He cleared his throat. "Why?"

"Well," Cindy started, releasing the dress from her clutches, leaving a very obvious wrinkle. "I think I'm still in love with you."

Jimmy felt his jaw drop and was almost tempted to ask her "what" again. Instead, this came out: "Oh no, Vortex! No, don't say that! We tried us before. It didn't work out, remember?"

"Of course I remember!" She shot back. "You're not exactly a hard guy to forget, _Nerdtron_." She sneered the nickname, bringing forward way too many memories he had tried so many years to force back.

"After the last time, we promised we wouldn't try it again," He continued, pacing like he used to in a major situation such as this. "That we'd just stay friends."

"Yeah, until you decided to just stop contacting me," Cindy said, the hurt visibly showing through her accusation.

Jimmy froze, guilt passing through him. "I just...got busy."

"Too busy to even check in once in a while?" She questioned. "What were you doing? Building NASA a new spaceship or something?"

"Well, yes, actually," Jimmy admitted, considering chuckling, but deciding against it. "At one point, anyway."

"Oh."

"But you're right," He said. "It was no excuse to stop talking to you all together."

She looked up. "Really?" She stepped forward, her dress dragging, as she didn't bother trying to hold it up. Within a short moment, she was close enough to Jimmy that he could easily count the freckles she always got in the summertime.

He dared brush a stray bang from her face, and rested his hand at her cheek. "I've missed you."

She leaned into his touch, loving the burning feeling that seemed to coarse through her. "I've missed you, too."

Jimmy suddenly felt very concerned about the wide open door, allowing anyone to see them, but his focus on the door was quickly interrupted when he noticed Cindy's lips just hovering inches in front of his own.

He closed his eyes, ready to close the distance between them, when an organ emitted from down the hall. The two broke apart instantly, their faces flushed, though they hadn't done anything.

Jimmy leaned down, his forehead just barely connecting with her's. "That sounds like our cue to go."

"But, Jimmy..."

Suddenly, before anything else could happen between the two, Cindy's mother ran in, frantically. "Cindy, darling, I've been looking all over for you! Come on, the ceremony is about to start!" She yanked on Cindy's wrist, dragging her towards the doorway.

The bride gave once last look at Jimmy, perhaps hoping he would take her away from all of this. That perhaps maybe they could start off where they left off and have their own little happily ever after.

But Jimmy just stared at her, for once, his mind was completely blank from ideas.

* * *

Jimmy took his place at the side of the altar, between Brandon and his three other groomsmen, when the music signaling the bride's arrival started. Jimmy looked over, perhaps even more anxious than Brandon, surprised as anyone when she actually took her first step out of the doorway.

Not surprised by her beautiful dress, of course. He had already seen it. He was more surprised to even see her come out. Perhaps he was a little too hopeful in thinking she might run out on Brandon and go with him instead.

When she finally reached the alter, she made a not-so-subtle look at him and then quickly refocused her eye's on her fiancee.

When the vows begun, Jimmy started getting nervous again. He began brain-blasting, a habit from his childhood, as he thought up different ways to stop the wedding. He bounced from casually pushing Brandon over as he put on Cindy's ring, to pretending to have a heart attack to interrupt the ceremony, but those both seemed pretty pathetic on his part.

Sort of like the two bad ideas Goddard used to suggest to him, before he came up with a brilliant third option. But Goddard wasn't here, so the third option never came.

When Jimmy returned to his thoughts, he became suddenly aware that Cindy was finishing up her vows, her eyes flashing to his every other moment.

In no time at all, the rings were exchanged, and the preacher gave the all too common, "Speak now or forever hold your peace" phrase. He watched Cindy, her eyes seem to silently plead for him to speak up, but in a moment, he lost his chance. The preacher then stated that the groom may kiss the bride, which he did.

And as they made their way up the aisle, now as husband and wife, Jimmy just stood there, readjusting his tie for the eleventh time that day.


End file.
